


Leftover Adrenaline

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: After a mission, Izou decides to use the rest of his energy fucking you.
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Leftover Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hi hii, this is a commission for a friend! 
> 
> ★ I hope you enjoy this, friend!! 💖

“I-Izou, aren’t you tired? You won’t be able to retain your physical form if you keep straini-” Your incoming speech was cut awfully short as your Assassin Servant forced his cock inside your tight pussy.

You clenched around him instantly, causing Izou to grit his teeth and growl like an animal. With both of his hands wrapped tightly around your forearms, they were used merely as leverage to fuck into you even deeper. The swollen tip of his cock was hitting your cervix now...

"You think I give a shit about that right now? All I care about is making you my breeding bitch." He spoke directly into your ear with a steady tone that didn't quite match up with his brutal thrusts.

Even after a particularly trying mission, Izou somehow managed to save _just enough_ energy to take it out on you and your cute little cunt. He would consume your mana bit by bit until you were left incoherent, thoroughly stretched out and drooling like a slut.

It didn't take him long to cum inside you either, seeking to release all that pent up aggression and unused adrenaline still pumping through his veins. It was always a pretty sight, seeing you fucked silly and more than willing to take all of his warm seed deep inside your womb.

He made you hold it all in, watching you with his amber eyes full of sadistic pleasure as he pushed and prodded at your pussy lips. His cum would normally ooze out, but his fingers were a suitable plug, he realized.

"You look so pretty when you're all filled up, my little cum slut." You whined at his crude tone, attempting to wiggle your hips a little to entice him further.

The choices you made weren't always the smartest, but Izou couldn't care less and neither could you. Despite having stuffed you full of his cum, Izou still wasn't satisfied. He would fuck you again and again, and he wouldn't stop until your stomach was plump with his pups.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
